Magnum Pistol
The Magnum is a powerful handgun in Left 4 Dead 2. It has an eight round magazine and deals a lot more damage. However, it cannot be dual-wielded, rather than how the regular P220 Pistol can. The Magnum is modeled after a Desert Eagle. This weapon does more damage than regular pistols, able to achieve a one hit kill almost anywhere on a common infected, as well as being able to penetrate several common infected. It can also blow limbs off common infected, which the P220 Pistol cannot do. The Magnum appears to typically be found where an extra Pistol would be waiting. Tactics * When using the Magnum, aim for the body to compensate for it's huge recoil. * The Magnum can be used as both a close range weapon to quickly kill Infected and a long-range weapon to pick off Infected at a distance. * The Magnum has excellent penetration against Common Infected, making it easy to take out a lot of rushing Infected with a few well-placed shots. * If you have an Assault Rifle or Submachine Gun, the Magnum could make a good compliment to your primary weapon, useful for shooting back Infected when overwhelmed and picking off idle Infected to save ammunition. * Generally, shotgunners do not need to carry the magnum. Their primary weapons already do high damage, and they could easily run out of ammo using only these low capacity weapons. * This weapon is essentially a hand-held Sniper Rifle. As such, it is quite possible to go through large portions of a map without ever firing a round from your primary weapon. This is very useful for saving ammunition, especially with automatic weapons. * While increased damage is always good against infected, it is much worse against team mates. The magnum will do much more friendly fire damage than normal pistols, so watch your fire. Trivia * Even though the magnum is modeled in the .50 AE caliber, the 8 round magazine is only used in the .44 magnum variant. * Due to the size and power of this gun, it could be considered by some to be a Tier 2 pistol. * In the game the magnum is named "Magnum Pistol". * When shooting the Magnum Pistol without crouching, your hand will have ridiculous recoil. * Similar to the P220 Pistols, the Magnum has no walking animation. * According to the text on the Magnum's side, the Magnum is produced by "1337 Weapon Industries (yOgi) PWN." and is made in Shyville. This is derived from Internet culture, as 1337 stands for "leet", a type of Internet language, and "pwn" is a variant of "own", a slang term which generally implies domination over another individual. * The both the left and right side of the Magnum are identical, down to the grease stains, while the P220 Pistol has slightly different left and right sides. * Currently on the demo while incapacitated the Magnums accuracy is the same as if you are not moving. * The in game photo resembles to the one from a Spark game, Legendary: The Box, but with a flashlight. Gallery File:deagle_2.png|Rochelle holding the Magnum. File:P220_vs_Magnum.jpg|The standard P220 Pistol (left) next to the Magnum File:Deserteagletext.png|The text on the Magnum's side. External Links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vors0yz9EsQ - Magnum footage towards the end. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9whqd8q-6Bw - More Magnum footage at around 2:00 Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2